


Happy Anniversary

by MagicalMusing



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [10]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Carry On Countdown 2018, Established Relationship, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, i'm projecting my relationship fears in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMusing/pseuds/MagicalMusing
Summary: Baz is planning an important surprise for their 9th wedding anniversary but gets an unpleasant surprise instead





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Dec 4- Angst
> 
> Italicized words are Simon's thoughts, except at the end.  
> Unbeta'd

“Baz, where are you going? It’s like 3am, come back to bed.” Simon rolled to his side to face their bedroom door.

 

Baz had it cracked open just enough so he could see, he didn’t think it had been bright enough to wake Simon up though. The man slept like a rock, Baz was fairly certain he could sleep through a tsunami if allowed. And yes, it was almost 3am, but this was the only time the man Baz was meeting would talk to him.

 

“As much as I’d love to fall back sleep, I have to go meet someone.” Baz finished tying his shoes, placed something on his bedside table, and sat back on the bed, combing his fingers through Simon’s curls, “Go back to sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.” Baz leaned down to kiss the top of Simon’s head and left the room.

 

“Meet someone?” Simon whispered. He reached over for his phone, turning the flashlight on so he could see what Baz placed on his own bedside table, “...his...wedding ring?” _Why would he leave his wedding ring behind? At 3am..to meet….oh_ Needless to say, Simon did not go back to sleep at all that night.

 

_He didn’t even attempt to hide his affair. He could have kept his ring in the car or his pocket, but he just left is where I could find it. He could have lied, said he was going to hunt or something...but no. Does he care for me so little he doesn’t even feel the need to hide the fact he’s sleeping with someone else?_

 

When Baz came home later that morning, Simon was still facing the bedroom door, eyes red and puffy and wide awake. He wanted to deal with the situation as soon as he could, he could still save the relationship, right? Surely Baz wouldn’t throw away their 15 year relationship for one affair...right? But he didn’t have his head straight at the moment, bringing it up know would result in a fight and both of them saying things they didn’t mean.  As Baz opened their bedroom door, Simon shut his eyes in attempt to seem asleep.

 

“I love you, Si” Baz whispered, kissing Simon’s check while crawling back into bed. _Do you?_ After a few moments, when Simon was sure Baz was asleep, he turned back over, facing the far bedroom wall and scooted as close to edge of their bed as he could; not wanting to be touched by Baz, tears silently falling.

 

~~

 

“I don’t know what to do, Penny,” Simon whispered, fearing if he talked any louder the subject would be real and he wouldn’t be able to avoid it,unsure he could force the words outs due to the fresh tears he was sure would fall.

 

“You have to tell me what’s wrong for me to be able to help. I’m a little surprised, you almost always go to Baz about problems. So, he must be part of the issue, what’s wrong? Can’t find the perfect anniversary gift for Baz this year?”

 

 _Oh..right. That’s at the end of the month._ “No...I’ve had that gift for a while now actually.” Their 9th wedding anniversary was coming up, Simon had gotten Baz this green and white hand stitched blanket with their anniversary date repeated along the edges and the Pitch family crest in the middle with his name between his mother and his aunts names.

 

“Prepared with almost a whole month to go, that’s a first. Then what’s wrong?”

 

“He left the house the other night at 3am, left behind his wedding band and straight up told me he was going to meet someone.” Simon paused, trying to fight the tears from coming down his checks all over again, “He’s cheating on me, Penny. He didn’t even try and hide it from me.”

 

“Oh Simon,” Penny scooted closer, rubbing his back, “I doubt he’d have an affair. You just need to talk to him.”

 

“Yeah I know. I just don’t want him to confirm it to my face. I know Baz, there’s no way it’d have been an accident or didn’t mean anything,” he let out a heavy sigh, “He’s too good for that kind of nonsense.”

 

“He’s too good to be a cheater,” Penny tried to correct him. _What else could it be?_

 

~~

 

“Baz, are we still on for date night tonight?” _What tie would look nicer, jade or gold?_

 

“Is that tonight?” Baz questioned, checking his watch, “I’m afraid I’ll have to get a rain check, I have to meet someone tonight. I love you, all be back later,”

 

_No ring on his finger again. Grey sweatpants it is._

 

~~

 

“Well you’re looking spiffy tonight, what’s the occasion?” Baz came up behind Simon, wrapping his arms around his wait and resting his chin on his shoulder, “Going to the movies with Penny while I’m out?”

 

“Dinner with your parents and siblings? Did you forget? Where are you going?” Simon grabbed Baz’ hands, turning around so he could question

 

“I have to go meet someone, they’re much more persistent and needy than expected.”

“That’s the third time this week, Baz. You’ve missed three date nights this month and this will be the fourth dinner with your parents. Who are you going to see?”

 

“Someone important. I’m running late, don’t wait up.” Baz kissed Simon’s check before beginning to walk towards the door.

 

“I’m still going to dinner. I’ll just sleep at your parents house.” Simon had trouble holding back the hurt in his voice.

 

“Okay, want me to pick you up in the morning?”

 

“No,”

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, love you,”

 

 _I don’t think you do_ , “I think I’ll stay there a few days actually. I need some time away from you.” Baz was already out the door, wedding ring in the bowl the used to place their keys when coming home, not having heard or seen the pained expression on Simon’s face.

 

~~

 

‘Simon Grimm-Pitch here, sorry I missed your call. I’ll get back to you when I can.’

“Simon, it’s nearly 1pm. Are you still at my parents house? Call me back.”

 

“Simon, I made your favorite for dinner. Gonna be here soon? Call me back?”

 

“Simon, it’s been 3 days. Penny said you needed space, but this is ridiculous now. If you’re not here when I wake up, I’m coming to get you.”

 

~~

 

Baz showed up to his parents house in wrinkled clothes, bags under his eyes, worried and stressed.

 

“You look worse than your husband did when he showed up days ago,” his stepmother remarked, stepping aside to let him into the house, “pretty sure he’s in your old room or something.”

 

“Do you know why he’s been avoiding me for days?”

 

“Ah, miscommunication in marriage, what a time.” she remarked, seemily dismissive of his question and situation

“Simon” Baz called out, knocking on the bedroom door, “Can we ta--” Baz was met with sounds of moans and opened the door, “Sim--” his body froze at the sight before him, choking on the sudden onset of tears, “I...um….I can see you’re busy with Mordelia. I’ll…..just be off then”

 

“Baz! Wait!” Simon pushed Mordelia off, grabbing a robe to cover himself. _Does he have the right to be this hurt? He did this first._

 

“No...it’s fine,” Baz kept his back to Simon, “ Not sure why I thought The Simon Snow would be in love with me forever like he promised, but I’ll move on.  Don’t expect me to be home when you wrap up here.” Then, he was gone. Down the stairs and out the door before Simon’s mind had time to catch up.

 

_I don’t understand anything anymore. He stopped loving me...but he was so hurt._

 

~~

 

‘Basilton Grimm-Pitch, leave a message’

 

“Baz, pick up. We need to talk. I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you for days, I just couldn’t handle knowing you were having an affair anymore; the mystery person who kept seeing...leaving your ring behind every time you went to see them. You didn’t even try to hide it, I couldn’t handle it. I’m sorry I slept with your sister, I don’t know why I did. Please be home when I get there. I love you….I need you in my life.”

 

~~

 

As promised, Baz was nowhere to be seen when Simon got home. As soon as Baz left his parents, Simon got dressed and started to drive home. Baz was quicker than he thought. Then again, all he took was his clothes. He did leave a note on the dining table, along with his ring and a business card.

 

_Simon,_

_I don’t know why you thought I was having an affair. The person I was going to see was a mage who specialises in removing deformities. I left behind their business card, you have an appointment this Sunday to finally remove your wings and tail. I left behind my ring because payment for their services are quests and I didn’t want to lose the ring, or damage it, or get it stolen. I suppose I should have been more upfront about what I was doing, but I wanted it to be a surprise. Something akin to the surprise I was met with this morning. Happy anniversary. Don’t try to contact me again. I won’t be coming home._

_Baz_


End file.
